1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming device and an image-forming method relating to electronic photographs.
2. Background Technology
There has been disclosed an image-forming device for gripping and releasing a transfer material using a gripper provided in a concaved portion of a transfer roller. Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2006-513883 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of such image-forming device. However, for the image-forming device according to Patent Citation 1, there is no mention of impact or vibration at the position at which a switch is performed between a state in which the concaved portion of the transfer roller is opposite the image carrier and a state in which a region of the transfer roller other than the concaved portion is in contact with the image carrier.
There has also been disclosed an image-forming device relating to a transfer part for pressing a transfer roller onto an image carrier using a pressing member. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-156839 (Patent Citation 2) is an example of such image-forming apparatus.